The Nightmare Fight
by Luana Fluorite
Summary: When Bel keeps Squalo up every night with his nightmares, Squalo challenges Bel to a fight to punish Bel.Rated for romance a drop of it in the end LoL.
1. Chapter 1:Mean Dreams

This is my first reborn story sooo i know it will be bad.....feel free to send me hate mails. It's just as good as any reviews and comments....please review!!!!!!PLEASE!!!

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE- MEAN DREAM_

_Bel(phegor) was sleeping in his bed. Suddenly the door to his room creaked_ _open. Another Bel appeared at the doorway. But that was not Bel, it was Rasiel. "Hahahaha!!!" was all Bel could hear. The poor little five year old suddered. In Rasiel's hands was a knife covered in blood. "N..no...." Bel screamed as Rasiel raised the knife and brought it down on Bel, "NOOO!" _

Bel woke up with a start, panting like he had just ran a marathon. _It was all just a dream....no...nightmare..._ Bel told himself. But no he couldn't concentrate nor could he sleep. Angry that someone loooong dead could still be annoyingly haunting and stalking his in his dreams, Bel fumed. He whispered to noone in particlular and said, "I HATE you Rasiel!" Now since he was wide awake and afraid to go back to sleep and repeat the dream, Bel sat there on his bed. Bel took out dozens of knives and laid them on his bed. On by one he trew them at the wall making a _slice clink slice clink _sound as the knives sliced through the air and pierced the wall.

Meanwhile a little down the hall was Squalo sleeping peacefully dreaming about him kicking that idiot yamato's butt. _Hiya!! Take that ass hole. He rushed at the teen and pinned yamato(did i spell it right???)down on the ground. Ha! That will serve as your payback. He was about to deliver his finishing move when Bel appeared out of nowhere and started to throw knives at the confused Squalo. "VOOOOOOIIIII! Brat! What the heck are you doing?!?" Dodging the knives he ran towards Bel. But after a moment Squalo starts to fall. _

CRRAASSHH!! Squalo was on the floor and was bright red. He had fallen out of his bed. Luckly no one was around to see such as thing and grew angry. What the hell was Bel doing in HIS dream!!! Then he heard the noise, the same noise in his dream after Bel appeared, _slice clink slice clink. _It was Bel's knives. _What is that damn brat doing now?!? _

Squalo headed towards Bel's room. _Why is he up at 3 in the morning?? Throwing KNIVES!_

He reached Bel's room and bursted through the door. "VOOOOIII! What are you doing.....!"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter.......i'll try my best though. PLEASE REVIEW...hate mails are are just as good.

to be continue......

Next up!.....Squalo gets annoyed at Bel and makes him fight...."Who cares on how he thinks! I wanna sleep!!!(and finish that dream!!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2: 3am Fight

I hope you like this next chapter to the story everyone^^ and thanks for poiting out the misspelled name from earlier chapter. Thank yyou . Again I don't Own this anime or the characters inside the story^^

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 3am argument

Previously: Bel wakes up fustrated from a nightmare. I can't go back to sleep and ends up sitting on his bed throwing knives at the wall. This wakes up Sleeping Beauty Squalo from his dream. right weh he was gonna finish off Yamamoto.....

"VOOOOII! Belphegor! What the shit are you doing up in the middle of 3am in the morning. You woke me up right when I was gonna finish that yamamoto up." Squalo scream at the top of his lungs.

Though still shaken up from the dream, Bel was determined into not letting it show and laughed at the poor Squalo. "Ushishishishi. Keep that up and you'll wake up everyone in the base...including Boss, Ushishishi." He let a few knives fly towards Squalo.

Squalo swung his sword at the knives and knocked them to the ground. "Grrrrr!!!!! Well just to let you know, the boss is farthest away from here, BRAT! And shit you threw those knives at me! Wanna fight huh? Well gue—" Just them a mug(with coffee still in it) hit him. " What the Heck!!" Squalo turned around and came face to face with Xanxus. "Hey boss! What'd up?"

Even though Xanxus always had an almost emotionless face most of the time, Squalo knew a drowsy face when he sees one. Xanxus was seriously pissed. "What the hell! Shark-trash! Screaming in the middle of the night."

"But Bel—"

"No but's"

"Bel's always th—"

"Too bad!"

"WHY?!" Squalo fumed "One reason," was the reply. "Cause you bug me. A lot! If your gonna fight, fight outside." Xanxus turned around and left the room.

Squalo was still angy. "Ushishishishi." Bel was laughing non-stop(He was laughing so much that if a train used the fuel of the amount of laughing time, this train would reach beyond pluto haha.) "Bel got Squalo-kun in _trrrrooooouuuubbbbllllleeee. trouble trouble, ushishishishi,"_ Bel sang. Squalo snarled at him. One moment he was so..so..SO EMO...and the next moment he was laughing. " Belphegor!" Bel was still laughing," Ushishishishi."

"GRRRRR! Quite that freak'n ushishishiing!!!!!" He gave him a grin. "I'm not through with you yet Bel! How's a duel to settle you waking me up and you getting me in trouble? You win and you're of the hook. I win and you.....go and apologize to that Xanxus and then...." he gave a wild toss at punishments "Slice your arm up!" Squalo winced at what he said. Bel's knives were quite sharp. He was surprised at his words. But Bel continued laughing," Ushishishi...sounds like a perfect duel. Ushishishi, I won't mind seeing my blood at all....ushishishi." At that Bel took one of his knives and slit his wrist hard. Blood oozed out. Laughing some more he licked at his "Royal Blood".

Squalo suddered. That was sick to him. "Than it's a deal!" he said as he left Bel's room. As for Belphegor he was slicing his arm up more and licking his blood.

"Ushishishishi! tomorrow will be a delightful day!"

* * *

(TO BE CONITNUED!!!!!XD) I'm sooooo excited!!!!

Anyways....PLEASE REVIEW!!!PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!(As i said before i'll accept even hate mails)

Well^^ toddles^^

bye see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Sunrise

Hey everyone^^ thanks for you reviews^^. I hope you like this one too^^ Again I don't own this anime, just the story and not the characters inside.

The Setting is somewhere on the streets around midnight so not many people can witness them in the dark. Thanks for all your support and happy reading!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE: Sunrise**

After yesterday's match incident Squalo began to get ready for today's . His sword was polished and ready to strike. He was definetley going to slice Bel done this time. He was getting annoyed. The past few days Bel continuously wake Squalo up with his knife throwing. He had enough!

The time they set the battle was 12am tonight. It was still noon, instead of more practice, Squalo just slept on and on till around ten before waking up again. The moon was full outside and he quickly got ready for the duel. But all day noone had seen hair or hide of Belphegor. Squalo left after about 30 mintues and went to the streets, hoping to bump into Bel. But all he ran into was plain luck and no Bel. "VOOOOI, where's that brat?! It's almost time for the duel." Angered Squalo brought down his sword on a nearby car, belonging to a store-keeper locking down his doors. "My car!!" wailed the store-keeper as he watched it explode. Squalo grinned and couldn't help laughing." That flame is beautiful. It never fails to brighten my day." He gave a evil laugh and suddenly it hit him. Bel must have withdrawn. Squalo continued to laugh. This time more evil than before.

Suddlenly another laughter blended into his perfectly well. "Ushishishi!' I'm sorry to delay you, Squalo-kun!"

"Are you ready Squalo-kun?"Grinned Bel.

"Been waiting for ages!!" was the reply.

In a flash the street became a battlefield. Bel suddenly dissapeared. "Quit hiding, Bel! Stop being a mouse."

A voice from behind alarmed Squalo,"Whoses that you're calling a mouse?" Squalo twisted around and swung his sword at Bel, but sliced nothing but thin air." WHAT?!"

"Squalo-kun, where are you hitting? I'm here."

"Ack!" Bel had hit Squalo with his knives.

The duel went on...and on....and on...for another 2 hours. Squalo was winning, but barley. Bel was injured and witnessed his "Royal Blood" spill on the rooftop(they moved the battle up there.) His power had surged a ton and Squalo was trapped, suddelenly. Bel had encircled Squalo with three loops of kinves. They began to rain down on him. Squalo managed to dodge them right before they hit him.

"Ushishishi! Squalo-kun, after this you'll be a cactus!" Bel tossed a handful of knives at him. They had wires attached. Squalo managed a few, dodged a few, but alot more rained down on him and sliced past him. The wires itself took care of the damage done from the ones that were dodged. Squalo had taken full attack. This time Bel was winning.

Another hour past. Both managed to survive, but they were dead tired and couldn't go on.

In the end, Squalo was able to concentrate and got a direct-hit. It was not a deeply fatal wound, but it was still deep. Belphegor had lost. Though Squalo had won, the bet was that Bel had to approach scary Xanxus if he lost. But knowing that Xanxus was scary even a mile away, Squalo let him off the hook. "Quite a good battle today huh," He told Bel.

"Yeah," Bel was still bloodthirsty, but the amount he saw tonight was enough to satisfy himself.

"Look Squalo-Kun," said Bel in a tired voice," Sunrise, itsn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," replied Squalo. He drew Bel closer to him.. "It's a wonderful sight...."

* * *

Ahhhhh XD what happened to the ending?????????

To romantice i guess. Where you surprised LoL.

Thanks for reading! Make sure to peek at the next chapter, it's a surprise. REVIEWS!!


	4. Chapter 4: Credits

Well thanks for reading.

I give all my credits to my reviewers. I thank them for their support and the writers for their wonderful stories.

They wrote wondervul stories about Belphegor and Squalo pairings that inspired me this story. You all know

who you are! Give your self a pat on the back!!!

Thank you for reading you reader!


End file.
